


A Lonely Christmas

by ValaSidra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, matt holt is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: All the Paladins were spending Christmas with their family. All that is, except one. Keith was going to be alone on Christmas. Is there any way for it to get better?
Relationships: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Keith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	A Lonely Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All! Merry Christmas! This is a gift from me to you! I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas with lots of joy and laughter! Enjoy!

Keith stared out the window at the falling snow on Christmas Eve. It was amazing how snow can just turn the world into a place of peace and wonder. It was their first Christmas back on Earth and the paladins all had places they had to be for Christmas. Keith, however, was alone. His mother was not on Earth, and he had no one else to celebrate with. A deep sigh left him at the thought. He had never considered how things would be for him after they saved the world from the Galra Empire. The others all had family. Shiro had Adam and his parents. Lance had his family and Allura. Pidge had her family. Hunk had his. Sure, Keith had his mom, but again, she was off planet. Part of him broke at the reality that he was alone. Coran was even joining Lance with his family, so Keith couldn't ask him to be there for Christmas. It had never occurred to him that he would be the one left behind. The team was always there for each other, but apparently he was going to be left alone. With that final, depressing thought, he went to bed,with the plan that he would sleep Christmas away the next day. He had already sent the others their gifts, so he saw no reason to be anywhere the next day.

~~~

Pidge laughed with Matt as she headed up to her room for bed. Christmas was going to be great! Her family was all back together and the paladins were all going to be on a conference call together to wish each other a Merry Christmas. Lance had said that he told everyone, and Shiro later confirmed it. It was going to be a great day. 

She had just told a joke to Matt which made him laugh before asking, "So do you know Keith's plans for Christmas?"

She paused in thought. She didn't remember exactly, but she did remember Keith saying something about his mom and Christmas, so she said, "I think he said he was going to be with his mom."

"His mom is off planet."

"Oh, I am sure he is going to spend it with someone."

"Did you make sure to include everyone for the group call?"

She pulled out her phone to the messages and replied, "Yeah, I Shiro sent out a list of who to let know and Lance said he got everyone on it."

Matt grabbed her phone and proceeded to look at the list, "Keith isn't on the list."

She felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. They had forgotten Keith. Keith was going to be  _ alone _ on Christmas. She couldn't believe she had messed up that badly. Keith was family. How could she have forgotten him?

"I need to borrow the car," she said while rushing down the stairs. 

"Going to spend Christmas with Keith?" Matt asked.

"Yes."

"Then I am coming too. Mom and Dad probably would want to join too."

Pidge just nodded and began calculating the time it would take to get to Keith's place. She glanced around and smiled. Knowing Keith, he didn't decorate. Maybe they would bring stuff to help, or they could just kidnap him and bring him to their house. That was the better option. Once everyone was ready and in the car, they took off. It was time to get Keith and give him an amazing Christmas.

~~~

Keith woke to knocking on his door. It was like midnight, why on Earth would anyone be awake at this hour? He stumbled to the door and pulled it open. His jaw dropped in shock. The entire Holt family was there.

"Hi, guys. Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Matt said before explaining, "you are alone on Christmas, and we can't accept that, so we are kidnapping you."

Keith blinked, "What?"

Pidge huffed a small laugh before gently nudging him aside before going to his room and grabbing a change of clothes along with his shoes and coat. Keith, in his half asleep state, didn't fight as she stuffed his feet into the shoes and his arms into the coat before shoving him out the door and locking it. Keith was put into the car where he promptly fell asleep. The next morning, Keith woke in a strange room with the smell of eggs and bacon in the air. He smiled. Maybe this Christmas was going to be good after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments! Once again, Merry Christmas! Stay safe!


End file.
